


Fingers stretched to touch the heavens

by theoriginisyou



Series: The Coco!verse [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coco!verse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hand Kink, Harry Potter AU, Male Slash, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginisyou/pseuds/theoriginisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis non è innamorato di Harry - davvero. Sul serio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers stretched to touch the heavens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I fatti raccontati in questa storia non sono mai avvenuti. I personaggi fanno parte dei One Direction, ma io non li possiedo nè conosco. Non guadagno niente da tutto ciò.

Louis non è innamorato di Harry - davvero. Sul serio. Niente farfalle, niente sudore, niente gola secca in sua presenza, niente fuochi d'artificio quando si sono baciati (anche se, deve ammettere, quella lingua sa fare cose diaboliche). Nessuna delle sensazioni che aveva provato al sesto anno quando si era preso quell'immensa sbandata per Liam Payne, un prefetto Tassorosso apparentemente etero come il burro* (con tanto di fidanzata dalla chioma leonina, che al tempo Louis aveva ridotto in lacrime con tre battutine ben piazzate) e casto e puro come un petalo di neve¹*, che ora lavora al Comitato Scuse ai Babbani (al Comitato Scuse ai Babbani). Quel ragazzino gli aveva rifiutato un numero spropositato di appuntamenti, infiammando ulteriormente la sua determinazione a portarselo a letto e scatenare in lui istinti che mai erano stati scatenati in lui prima. Specialmente visto che si scusava sempre per il rifiuto dicendo: "Ma non sei tu, davvero, cioè, tu sei carino, cioè, no, sì! Però, io ecco..."  e s'imbarazzava e arrossiva e il Grifondoro moriva dalla voglia di renderlo rosso in viso e ridotto a balbettare frasi senza senso con altri metodi.  Poi l'aveva superata (in realtà non proprio, l'occasionale sega pensando a lui se la tira  ancora).  
  
Comunque, l'importante è che Louis non è innamorato di Harry.  (Anche perchè altrimenti sarebbe un bel casino con il fatto che Zayn è il suo migliore amico e che quei due sono praticamente insieme eccetera...)  
  
Nonostante quindi nutra solo sentimentei platonici nei confronti dell'ex Serpeverde, Louis è follemente attratto dalle sue mani. Sono grandi, virili, con le vene in rilievo e  i tendini che si evidenziano ogni volte che le chiude, poi il modo in cui le muove, mentre parla, per sistemarsi i capelli, per scrivere, e soprattutto le dita: lunghe, eleganti, dritte, peccaminose dita. Dulcis in fundo, Harry porta ai polsi tutti quei braccialetti che attirano inevitabilemente l'attenzione lì e impazzire Louis per la voglia di strapparglieli o, in alternativa, di sporcarli del suo sperma.  
  
Louis quindi, mentre si masturba, non può fare a meno di pensare  a come apparire la mano del riccio attorno al suo cazzo al posto della sua, a quanto del suo membroaffiorerebbe, a come quelle dita lo farebbero sentire, sfiorando il suo glande, stringendo la sua base per non farlo venire, non ancora, o ancora meglio, a toccare la sua apertura, a penetrarla, ad allargarla...  
  
Poi di solito viene e, quando finalmente il suo respiro torna calmo e il suo corpo si rilassa, mentre gioca pigro con lo sperma sul suo ventre, non riescce a fare a meno di sperare che Harry e Zayn fossero seri quando avevano acconsentito a dare una repeat performance del loro ménage à trois.  
  
  
  
* CitEsse  
¹* Citazione di Mattia


End file.
